


Raising a prince a danger noodle and a kitten (but they're all human, Patton!)

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, The raiting may change bc Green and Orange will be there later, Thomas may also be in it later, as well as Joan and Talyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: Its the sanders side adoption au maybe one person asked for





	Raising a prince a danger noodle and a kitten (but they're all human, Patton!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoxofFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/gifts).



> Alright so here's this! Deceit is Damien Orange (pride) is Piercy and Green (Greed) is Giovanni because I can.

   They had only ever really planned on adopting one kid. No really. But Roman was getting older and he wanted a sibling. Patton wanted another kid as well and Logan, well he would deny it all he wanted but he did too. “Alright, Roman are you ready for your surprise?” They were in the car in front of the orphanage waiting to go in. “Uhuh!” Logan and Patton both smiled. “Alright, Roman you may open your eyes.” when he did he squealed and quickly got out of the car. “Ro, you have to wait for the two of us.” The young boy paused and waited for his dad's before they walked into the building. “Hello, I'm Laura, how may I help you three today.” Patton smiled and picked up roman. “Well this kiddo has been wanting a sibling for a while now and we were really hoping we could do that for him today.” She nodded “Alright boys follow me.” They followed her to a large sliding glass door. “Everyone's outside right now so you can go look around and talk to some kids.” Logan nodded and Patton set Roman down and they followed him outside.

  After about ten minutes Roman spotted a couple of kids sitting under a tree and ran up to them a sat down next to the older one. “Hi, I'm Roman, what’re your names!?”  The older one looked down up at him and the younger peeked around nervously. “I'm Damien. Why?” Romans smile got bigger. “Because you guys weren’t playing and I wanted to see why!” Just then Patton and Logan finally make it over to Roman and the other two. “Oh, hello you two, I see you’ve met Ro, what’re your names?” Patton said leaning down to be at their level. Damien was about to speak when it seemed the younger one liked Patton. “ ‘m Virgil, wa’s your name?” Patton smiled at the small boy, who despite his admittedly forwardness seemed a bit shy still in the way he spoke. “I’m Patton, that’s my husband Logan, and you’ve met our son, Roman.” Virgil nodded and his Damien pulled him back. “Virgil, you’re not supposed to talk to strangers.” Virgil looked up at the older boy. “But, Damien, Mrs. Laura let them back here.” he Virgil was whispering now like he didn’t want the adults to hear. “Well Virgil, Damian, would you mind telling Patton and I your interests?”

   The four of them talked for about an hour, with Roman commenting every now and then when Patton checked his watch. “Well, it looks like it's time for us to go kiddos.” They both seemed a little sad when Patton and Logan shared a silent agreement. “Hey kiddos, how would you like to come home with us?” They both got a look on their faces saying ‘really’ and Logan nodded to confirm. “I think, that would be...nice” Damien vigorously shook his head up and down (something he will deny adamantly.) So they took the kids back inside and after some discussion with Laura and some paperwork while the boys were packing That day they went home with two more beautiful boys then they had walking in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing about adopting one kid is that Roman is adopted as well (I might make a prequel if people want.)


End file.
